


Does she believe in the devil

by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo/pseuds/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 6





	Does she believe in the devil

It was the weekend in Las Vegas...

Chloe was in the shower to freshen up after her investigation with Lucifer. It had not been a simple day... His body was perfect for a human being, so generous, compassionate and loving. Her wet hair went down to the bottom of her kidneys. Its silhouette was thin with no roundness on its shapes. In the bathroom, Chloé had put on Celtic music to relax. A dense mist set in inside the small 11m2 room.

The detective got out of her big shower, then took her towel with her initials on it. Then she wrapped her hair in another white towel around her hair. Chloe always had her gun with her _ because she didn't feel safe alone with her daughter. His firearm was therefore always at his disposal, no matter what happened...For the day, she had chosen light-colored jeans and a purple top with black stripes. Chloé often dressed casually even for her job, because heels were not practical for chasing criminals. As she put on her sneakers, she heard a noise downstairs... As if someone was there...Chloe turned off her radio with a delicate gesture. Her nail had a carmine red dye. Her lips were flesh-colored for her work. His eyes were natural.As we went down the stairs, the steps cracked a little, because the wood was old. The police officer knew perfectly well that she was not alone inside her family home... There was indeed a presence. Suspicious, Chloe was surprised by the presence of Lucifer who was sitting on her couch:

"Lucifer!"

"Hi, sweetheart!""

"Stop coming to my house as such!"

"Why? -Why? You're not naked... he thought, with a charming look."

"Even that is not done, Lucifer... she said, in a breathless tone."

"Are you angry with me?"

"Not at all! she justified herself, I just feel tired."

"Detective Decker, you've been working all day since I met you."

"Lucifer, I have a daughter... Then I love my job because I help the innocent..."

"Perfect," he replied, rising abruptly, and rubbing his hands."

Chloe raised her eyelashes straight, intrigued:

"What do you mean?"

"I'm taking you to my house..."

"Ah, don't even think about it, Lucifer! I can see clearly in your game!"

Lucifer ria:

"I have no ulterior motives, detective..."

"Mmmhum... I'm sorry, but no... Besides, I'm not attracted to you!"

"You lie... he insisted, approaching her."

"Not at all! We're just colleagues, I'm keeping you here because..."

"Yes, I know... I have a unique ability to find criminals..."

"Ah, very funny, Lucifer...she replied, in an ironic tone..."

"You still don't believe me? Miss Decker?!"

The young woman rolled her eyes, and took her glass of orange juice:

"No, I believe what I see, and I see you as a superfluous flirt..."

Faced with Chloe's answer, the devil laughed with a slight grin on the corner of her thin lips:

"You don't believe in anything? Isn't that right?"

"Yes, I believe there is a paradise, and a hell for criminals, rapists, and kidnappers... Anyway, everyone who's bad goes to hell for me..."

The archangel always looked charming, amused, relaxed and his eyes shone before her... Anyway, he stole a slice of bacon from her:

"Hey, that's my bacon! That was my..."

"I buy you a chocolate..". he said, eating his meat.

She did not answer, and followed him to the outside of his building.


End file.
